ナイト Nαiτo
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Actúas movido por una fuerza que ni siquiera tú preciso y letal Jūken puede derrotar. [NejiHinaSasu] [Viñeta] —Para: Makoto-Ayanami—.


**»Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved.

**»Warning**(!): Uso de narrador equiciente en segunda persona y tiempo presente.

**»Clαim**: NejiǀHinα. Implícito SαsuǀHinα.

**»Words**: 535 pαlαbrαs.

**»Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα.

.

.

* * *

**ナイト Nαiτo**

* * *

.

.

**S**onríe, asiente y deleitate con el encantador tono ígneo de sus palídas mejillas. Escucha su voz cambiarte y tornarse suave, disfruta la emoción infantil que despierta al contarte lo que hizo su querido novio por ella en su cumpleaños. Eso es, un comentario amical irónico más y podrás deshacerte del cosquilleo en tus manos. Tus labios se curvan por simple inercia y tus nudillos duelen por la fuerza ejercida contra ellos.

Habla. Apóyale en su decisión de renunciar a todo y nada para permanecer junto a Sasuke Uchiha; recuérdale lo que arriesga al amarlo y lo que perderá si niega su posición en el Clan. Observa sus enormes ojos níveos suavizarse aún más, y una retahíla de pensamientos llegan a ti en palabras imposibles. Sin embargo, ahora que suele tildarte de hermano y confidente, prefiere revelarte estas cosas. Reprime la resignación y sosiega el desencanto; sabías que esto pasaría.

Cubre la sorpresa cuando tú prima decide revelarte su agradecimiento, decirte que le importas y que está agradecida. ¿Por qué, de todos modos? No te figuras actuando de un modo que te impidiese respirar su esencia sin acercarte peligrosamente. Embriágate lo suficiente, mas no al grado de perder el control y transmitirle lo que ahora mismo piensas.

Se noble, bebe una copa y despídela como es debido. Bromea sobre la devoción que siente hacia el último Uchiha y lo inesperado que resulta verlos juntos. No te aproximes, no la toques, deja el sake; comprende que tu rango de visión no se encuentra distorsionado tan sólo por la intensidad de tus impulsos.

Nota la extrañeza en su mirar ante tu comportamiento. Rozas su mejilla y tomas su mano; en realidad, actúas movido por una fuerza que ni siquiera tu preciso y letal Jūken puede derrotar. Responde a sus llamados, dile que juegas y que en la mañana no lo recordarás. Entiende que, si retrocede, es porque estás haciendo algo malo y te arrepentirás.

Piensa como caballero, por última vez.

Su voz se torna extraña, escucha. Está tratando vehemente de apartarte, alegando que te encuentras bebido y no estás en tu juicio; no menciones que miente, nunca has sido más verídico que esta noche. Un cuarto de vida pretendías y te consagraste como actor nato, cuando fingías no sentir más que una aversión visceral hacia su persona.

No importa, siente, inhala su aroma a vainilla y primavera. Aprovecha, ya no tiene sentido arrepentirse ahora. Ignora la angustia en su expresión y la exclamación de asombro muriendo en sus labios al cumplir tu fantasía; saborea sus sonrosados labios, memoriza la sonrisa de su piel y sonríe como idiota. Al menos, en este momento, sí sientes felicidad plena.

Disfrútalo porque será la última vez, modificaste los lazos y los quemaste sin retorno hoy. Guarda la ilusión y el recuerdo de creer sentirla corresponder y rodear tus hombros; es producto del alcohol, de seguro. Rompe instante, recorre su mandíbula en besos cortos y pronuncia lo que grita tu mente de una maldita vez; después de todo, el caro dije que adquiriste en una de tus tantas misiones no dejaría una huella más profunda que esto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-sama.

.

.

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

.

.

**N/A: Esto no es para Hinata, sino para **— Makoto-Ayanami — (**mi sexy sensual protegida :* -guapa **¬u¬-)**. Lo prometido es deuda, sos grosa I' Love You(!) :'3.**

**Ignoro sí lo habéis notado antes pero, cuando escribo sobre triángulos amorosos, Sasuke siempre es el dueño del corazón de Hinata, y el tercero siempre es el que sufre. **

**Convicción de SasuHinaFan supongo, oh si (***¬*** OTP). Pero también amo el Hyūgacest con todo mi corazón. (no soy zorra, sino culo sociable c; hahaha). **

**Agradezco de antemano vuestra lectura y comentarios. **

**See you~ L(^.^) **


End file.
